1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle, and in particular to a receptacle capable of receiving a plug-in module firmly as well as releasing the plug-in module conveniently.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, in order to expand the function thereof and use conveniently, a portable electronic device has a unplugable plug-in module of particular function. The portable electronic device includes a receptacle disposed therein. The receptacle has an insertion opening exposed outside for receiving the plug-in module.
A special plug-in module, such as a USB module, includes a metal shell with an opening defined at a side plate thereof. Conventionally, the receptacle has an elastic locking structure for elastically resisting against the metal shell of the plug-in module, when the plug-in module is inserted therein. But, when the portable electronic device suffers from an outer force, the plug-in module is easy to produce a displacement corresponding to the locking structure of the receptacle. Moreover, it is difficult to unplug the plug-in module from the receptacle, when the plug-in module is required to use, because of lack of a driving structure for driving the plug-in module exit from the receptacle. Therefore, a receptacle capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.